1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to firearms.
2. Description of Related Art
For firearm shooters, precision is paramount. Conventional semi-automatic rifles are not precise firearms even with a shooter having superior aim. When using the AR rifle as a semi-automatic firearm, the bolt begins cycle loading the next round prior to the bullet having fully left the barrel. This can cause unintended movement in a shooter's position which affects the aim of the shooter and ultimately the shooter's precision for a target. Moreover, quite commonly when shooting a semi-automatic firearm, it is a natural reaction to shoot more rounds than necessary because of the simplicity of having to just pull the trigger. The present application addresses these and other problems, as described herein.